Cercavo Amore
by Kirya Yui
Summary: "Ikuto! I found a cat!" "GET IT OUT!" "Ikuto! I got something important to tell you!" "Is it as important as this show?" "Ikuto-nii-san? What are you doing here?" "Would you mind if I crash at your place Tadase? My doorstep's kinda cold." In Amu and Ikuto's relationship, peace and normality seem to have missed the train.
1. I - Love On The Battlefield

Me: Hi!

COM: I bet you people are bright so you know it's a new story that adds itself to the already huge pile.

Me: Um...hehe.

COM: -_-

Me: Oh come on! It's the plot Bunny disease I tell ya!

COM: Isn't the plot Bunny supposed to jump away instead of staying?

Me: Maybe...

COM: Ugh...

Me: So I hope you're gonna like it and yes this is AMUTO so beware! Oh yeah the dude over there is COM, my partner.

COM: Yo.

Me: Enjoy before the copyright guys shoot us!

* * *

**Cercavo Amore **

_I – LOVE ON THE BATTLEFIELD_

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ANY MORE NOISE?!"

"I'M JUST CLIMBING MY FUCKING DOORSTEP OLD MAN!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?! MY DAD?! FUCK OFF!"

"GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO YOUR PARENTS!"

"YOU MANAGED TO GET KICKED OUT BY YOUR OWN FAMILY! I LEFT BY MY OWN FREE WILL! YOUR WIFE EVEN DUMPED YOU!"

"MY WIFE IS DEAD!"

"GOOD FOR HER!"

Amu looked at the open door of her bedroom and hesitated on going downstairs. She fell back on her bed and pushed the book off her stomach before bringing her pillow up to her face.

"Come on Amu, you can't have the police called on your boyfriend again," she whispered to give herself courage and just as she was about to hop off her comfy mattress her cellphone beeped announcing she received a new messsage. The little resolve she had gathered was now thrown out the window and the young woman picked up the device.

**What's up? Finished that essay already? I'm totally stuck : ( - Utau H.**

Amu sighed and sat down on her chair, resting her elbow on the desk next to her balcony door.

**No but my boyfriend's gone to war again with the neighbor, **she typed and pressed sent on the touch screen before leaning back on the wooden seat covered with a white pillow. She put it there for comfort since her afternoons were pretty much passed sitting infront of her laptop or notebook.

**Anyone died yet? - Utau H.**

**So far I think Tashiro-san's surviving, **she replied and stood up to hide her diary before she forgot about it. She chose to slip it under the cracks of the wardrobe, the worn out material was old enough to have formed new secret compartments.

**Wait you mean you still haven't gone down there! Amu! - Utau H.**

The pink-haired girl almost jumped, she could literally hear her blond friend's voice and emotions in that little text. She quickly typed her answer and dashed out of her safe sanctuary before Utau could even think of coming to do her job.

And that was keeping her lover from killing a man that obviously didn't have a lot of time left to live.

When her feet stepped in the living room however, she heard the door fly open and slam on the wall making her scream in fright.

"FAG!" a blue-haired man yelled before closing the door with the same strength as previously shown. Amu crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as the newcomer threw his bag to the side and finally gazed at her.

"...he started it."

"Sure he did."

He sighed brushing some of his hair off his face and walked towards her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before moving to sit on the couch. She rolled her eyes but smiled and chuckled as he stretched with a big yawn escaping his lips and dug his head in the pillows. The young woman then turned back towards the door and focused on the plastic bag that was roughly thrown aside. She picked it up and placed it on the kitchen table, noticing along the way some shards of glass stuck on the carpet. The red carpet covered half of the hall and stopped at the entrance of the living room that consisted of a couch infront of a TV, some shelves with books and other small tables with picture frames and flower pots. Amu remembered how much time she passed decorating the room and the guy currently snoring his ass off on the couch didn't give a damn about anything anyway. Well mostly anything.

She hummed a little song while getting out the cans from the shopping bag and abruptly withdrew her hand as she felt a sharp pain hit her finger. She blinked, sucking the little amount of blood, and opened it wider to take a better look at its content.

Her eyeballs popped out as she fell on the sight of two broken oil bottles and soaked vegetables. The fruits and rice weren't doing any better. Her head turned slowly towards the sleeping man, her eyes burning with anger. She stomped towards his location and he stirred in his sleep, probably sensing the cold aura the room was suddenly plunged in. He rubbed his tired eyes and they widened when he fell on his girlfriend. It took barely two seconds for him to understand and he quickly jumped off the couch.

"Listen...I'll go and buy more if you want," he suggested casually but he was inwardly scared for his life. "Besides, you suck at cooking," he added.

"Ikuto..." Amu growled. "Yes?"

"YOU FREAKING MORON!"

* * *

Me: Review please, I'd like to know your opinion on this. The next chapter is also posted so that you get an idea of how the style of writing is like for this fic.


	2. II - Yoda's Our Neighbor

Me: Here's the next chapter I mentioned earlier. If you're still with me it means the first wasn't to bad. Or was it?

COM: Enjoy.

* * *

**Cercavo Amore**

_II – YODA'S OUR NEIGHBOR_

The night was quiet and peaceful. Not a single sound could be heard throughout the small house and the couple was deeply asleep in their bed. The curtains were pulled letting the moonlight eluminate the room but a green flash suddenly came to disturb the beautiful sight. The light returned occasionally until it completely overpowered the helpless moon and falling straight on Amu's face. The young woman stirred a little in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open only to widen a second later.

"Ikuto," she whispered while nudging him but the man simply rolled to lie on his back. "Ikuto wake up," she repeated louder but his brows just furrowed before relaxing once again. She shot him a disaproving look and slightly lifted herself up to lie down on his chest – her hands could feel his heart beating and his warm breath hitting her face.

"Wake up!" she shouted awfully close to him and his eyes shot open until they were as wide as saucers. His lids quickly fell back but only half covering his midnight blue orbs.

"Hn...what's wrong love?" he groggily asked rubbing his eyes with one hand and the other coming around her waist. Amu felt the heat rise to her cheeks and he smiled at her so tenderly that she had to hide herself more in the covers for him to not notice. He may be gentler and calmer when half-asleep but it only took one blush or comment to snap him out of it. She didn't want him to start teasing her at this time of night.

"I need to show you something," she muttered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well Amu...never thought you'll have the need to do _that _at two in the morning," came the reply and she gasped. There you have it.

"Idiot! It's not that!" she retort but Ikuto just yawned and moved to lie down on his side taking her with him. Amu would have snuggled closer if it weren't for the green light still pretty much threatening them.

"Come on! Let me go it's urgent!" she pleaded pushing against his bare chest until he fell to the floor in a loud thud.

"What the hell?! Amu!" the blue-haired man hissed and she quickly grabbed a handful of his hair before yanking his head towards the window.

"Look!"

"Holy shit! What's that?!"

They both scurried towards the door and hurried down the stairs to their front door. Ikuto flung it open only for their sight to fall on a fire truck and ambulance. Amu was the one to snap out of her daze and she was now scanning the area, her face clearly displaying her confusion. The girl also spotted a bunch of woman that had turned their way after hearing a door hit the wall. They were swooning or ogling at something while blushing madly and she blinked several times at their actions. Amu's eyes then widened as she turned towards her boyfriend and realized much to her dismay that he was only wearing his white pyjama pants with nothing covering the upper part of his body.

She froze and instantly remembered how she would also check out his abs and other _features _when she was at the beach with Utau. He was a life guard during that particular summer and they didn't know each other yet.

Amu soon flushed scarlet and yelped startling Ikuto before his view was covered. She had thrown the jacket he had left on the coat rack at him and he shot her a look of confusion.

"Put it on! Now!" she ordered her face still as red as a pomegrenade and he smirked at her quickly noticing his lack of clothes. He would marvel on that later though since they had come out for a reason.

"Would you charming ladies be kind enough to tell us what happened?" he asked with a charming smile and they giggled making Amu huff. She prefered staying in the background in situations like this. It wasn't because she was hurt or angry, oh not at all.

It was for the simple fact that she could kick his butt from the spot she was currently in, just in case the flirting went a bit overboard. She knew to expect things like that to happen considering he was a former player. And a good one at that.

"Well...um...I heard Tamiro-san had a heart attack. I think..." one of the young woman answered and they glanced at each other shocked.

"Tashiro?!" Amu exclaimed then covered her mouth in horror. "Oh no the poor man!"

They both dashed towards the house opposite to them and Amu slightly wondered what the old man was doing in that house instead of his.

"Hey! Excuse me is it true Tashiro-san had a heart attack?" she asked while trying to regain her breath. A young man turned to her and smiled after setting eyes on her.

"Well beauti..." he started but was cut off by a growl coming from Ikuto and his arm quickly wrapped around the pink-haired girl's shoulders in a possessive manner. She let out a nervous laugh and reformulated her question to which he answered seriously this time.

"Tamiro-san had a heart attack yes, were you related in any way to him?"

"Yes, I used to help him around his house during the weekends his grandchildren came to visit."

She heard sobs and turned to a crying woman with blond hair and another one seemingly younger hugging her in a soothing embrace while she was herself shedding tears. The sight broke Amu's heart and she walked to them dragging a sleepy Ikuto with her.

"Excuse me, are you family relatives to Tashiro-san?" she inquired and elbowed her boyfriend in the gut when she heard a yawn.

"I-I'm his daughter," the blond answered still shaking and she put a comforting hand on her shoulder while smiling sympatheticly.

"I'm so sorry...I used to help him around when...when he was still alive," the young woman explained. "My name is Amu Hinamori"

"He never talked about you," she replied to which Amu laughed. "I wasn't really close so I guess it's normal."

The other nodded and she spotted her daughter staring at Ikuto who was rubbing his eyes obviously tired and grumpy.

"You must be Kenji," she stated and he raised an eyebrow.

"Um sorry no, my name's Ikuto," he replied paying attention to the conversation for once. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he added. "Oh I'm sorry then...say Tsukiyomi-san."

"Yes?"

"How...how was he? I mean during all these years we never really saw him, not even his grandchildren."

Amu blinked, not even his grandchildren? But then who were the kids that came every weekends and even called Amu "onee-chan"?

"Well I'm gonna be straight, he was the greatest and most lovable asshole I ever met in my entire fucking life."

"Hey! What's all this noise about?!" a voice roared through the streets and they turned around except for the two woman frozen in shock. Tashiro came stomping down the sidewalk and stopped in front of the couple.

"Ta-Tashiro-san!" Amu exclaimed in disbelief and Ikuto's jaw dropped.

"I knew you looked like Yoda but that's some serious shit you pulled off."

"TSUKIYOMI!"

* * *

Me: There you go! Stay tuned for more Amutoness in thext chap.

COM: And cut!


	3. III - Driving Me Crazy

Me: I'm glad to present chapter 3! You're reviews and messages really motivated me! Thanks to the ones that also favorited or are following :D

COM: We decided like the other stories to answer reviews at the beginning and anything relatively important will also be stated in this note. If there are any other things that are more story related it will be at the end. Don't worry a note in bold will be written to signal that.

**Pearlparfait:** Don't worry it's not a dumb question although I thought I made it obvious by putting "that" in italic. Anyway knowing how perverted Ikuto is you should know it involves sexual stuff : ) Yup he's that perverted. Thanks for reviewing!

**TheLightBeforeWeLand: **Thank you for reviewing and didn't we all know ; ) Ikuto is really a case apart.

Me: Now that that's out of the way. Enjoy my friends!

* * *

**Cercavo Amore**

_III – DRIVING ME CRAZY_

"Next," a man wearing glasses said emotionlessly and the woman left the car crying. He could sense the glare her husband was sending him but he could care less.

His job was his job and how he did it depended on him and only him. Being a teacher at a driving school was already hard and he was slightly happy at the drop of the establishment's popularity. Less students meant less people to teach.

He sighed rubbing his temples, it sadly also meant less money on his salary. He always thought he should be payed double considering he was also stuck as the examinator.

The green-haired teacher felt the car slump a little and judging from the movement next to him, he guessed another one of his incompetent students had taken seat. Or maybe luck was finally on his side and he would monitor one of the few that actually listened in class.

Oh wait they already passed so that means...

"Yo Kairi."

"Let's just get this over with and drive me at the hospital already."

"Man you sure have faith in me."

Kairi sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat as Ikuto fastened his seatbelt before gripping the steering wheel with both hands.

"Okay then Tsukiyomi-san, I'm sure you know the route like the back of your hand by now," he said setting his clipboard on his lap and gripping the seatbelt rather tightly.

"Wow take it easy Kairi," the blue-haired man soothed but it had the opposite effect as his teacher's knuckles turned paler than usual. "It's Sanjo-sensei to you," came the straight reply and he sighed starting the ignition. He tried turning the key more to the right but it revealed to be stuck. Ikuto cursed under his breath and cut the engine earning himself a quizzical stare from Kairi.

"It was stuck," he quickly muttered in mock defence. "Why aren't I surprised," said his examinator in an exasperate sigh.

The student tried again and this time he was able to start the car with no further problems. He grinned proudly and flashed a smirk at the other occupant of the vehicle before pulling up the handbrake. He leaned back on the leather seat to make himself comfortable and was about to step on the gas when...

"Give me your earphones Tsukiyomi, I know Amu's helping you," Kairi spoke outstretching his hand to the dumbfounded Ikuto.

"Of course not idiot, I learned my lesson from last time," he replied slightly offended that the other considered that idea in his mind. "Yeah and the fifty other times," his teacher pointed out bluntly and he mumbled curses that fortunately Kairi couldn't understand.

"I'm only at my thirty sixth try."

"Spongebob said the same thing."

"Asshole."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that now drive."

Kairi's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he just said and Ikuto smirked triumphantly. He really had a death wish and that was comfirmed when the blue-haired man stepped on the acceleration...

* * *

The door opened and Amu looked up from her book to gaze at her boyfriend entering the house. He threw his bag to the side and kissed her on the cheek before slumping down on the couch right next to her. He didn't bother taking his coat off as he let himself sink deeper in the comfy cushions.

"So? How did it go?" she asked excitedly.

"Well we're gonna stay rooftopers for a little while longer."

* * *

Me: Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
